The field of the invention is special or simulated visual and theatrical effects.
More specifically, the invention relates to the simulation of fire, flames and related visual effects.
Pyrotechnics are often used in displays and live performances to enhance the power of a presentation. However, real flames and smoke create hazards that may render the effect unsafe when performed close to the audience. In addition to requiring numerous costly controls and precautions, real fire effects burn fuel, releasing pollutants into the environment. When used indoors, real fire effects also require special air conditioning and ventilation. These requirements all add to the cost and complexity of designing, building, operating and maintaining a facility having real fire effects.
For the foregoing reasons, a realistic simulation of flames is desirable for effects which call for the illusion of fire and smoke. Simulation of fire is particularly useful in live displays, which occur with an audience at close range. Consequently, a fire effect is needed that may be performed safely without detracting from the realistic appearance of the flames.